


Still Love Me

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: adrinettemonth2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Day One- Made For Each Other: "Would you still love me?" "Of course I would."





	

It's an idle question, on the roof of a building, as the sun rises. Curiosity, maybe, although she knows what he'll say.

"If I wasn't Ladybug, would you still love me?"

"Of course I would," he laughs. "You'd still be my Lady. You're my other half. We were made for each other, mask or no mask." 

She grins, and grabs his hand tightly. "Do you promise, Chaton?" 

"I promise." He winks. "Race you to the Eiffel?" 

She shakes her head, leaping to her feet. "You're on."

She wins the race, as usual, and he laughs, bowing to her. "You're the best, what can I say?"

"Say you love me."

"I love you more than the stars."

She believes him.

...

They're sitting on her balcony and she's watering the flowers. 

"You're so beautiful in the sunlight, like that," he tells her. "I love you so much..."

"If I wasn't beautiful, would you still love me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Of course I would," he smiles. "But you could never be less than beautiful, Marinette. You shine. You're caring, and kind, and strong. You will always be beautiful."

"If I wasn't though?" she presses."

He shrugs. "I love you, Princess. The way you look is nice, but it's you that I love," he says, and he strokes her face gently. 

She believes him. 

...

They sit in school, in the library. 

"What are you drawing?" he asks, peering over at her sketchbook. 

"I'm drawing you, so sit still!" she laughs. 

"You draw really well, Marinette." 

She raises an eyebrow. "If I couldn't-?"

"Of course I would," he cuts her off. "Honestly, Marinette, how many times do I have to say I'll love you no matter what for you to believe me?" 

She bites her lip, looking down. "I'm sorry... I'm being stupid."

He shakes his head. "No, not stupid. But you should know that I've always loved you. I always will," he kisses her cheek. "No matter what happens." 

She believes him. 

...

They're in his room, and she hugs him tightly, as they lie in his bed. 

He kisses her forehead, and she cuddles closer to him. "Adrien?"

"Yes, my Lady?" 

She laughs, but there's something broken in her voice. "If I was hiding something from you... something bad, and you found out... would you still love me?" 

He frowns at her words. "Of course I would. But what could you be hiding that's so bad?" 

She clings closer to him, shaking her head. "Adrien, just promise me." 

He sighs, and holds her closer. "Of course. I promise. I will love you until the day I die, my Lady."

She believes him.

...

He stares in shock as she approaches him, the city burning behind her. "Adrien..."

"Don't. I don't understand, what are you doing?" he shakes his head, stepping away from her. 

"I had to... Adrien, I love you, so much, and they... they were going to hurt you, and..." she looks up at him. Miss Fortune's eyes are not blue, but grey. "If I wasn't good, if I lost my soul, would you still love me?" 

He closes his eyes. "Of course I would," he tells her, taking her hand and letting the white sweep over his suit. "I guess we really were made for each other. Made into Fortune... and Blanc." 

She looks on the verge of tears, and hugs him tightly. "Thank you..." 

"I will stand with you forever. I will always love you." 

She believes him.


End file.
